


Dusted In Red

by jjunhee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunhee/pseuds/jjunhee
Summary: Jihoon stared at Soonyoung, too caught up with it.





	Dusted In Red

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread and first time posting on AO3, has only been posting at aff and wattpad lmao. 
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes or grammatical errors in the story, it's not my first language ; ;

Soonyoung and Jihoon were hanging out with their group friends after few weeks not seeing each other. Too caught up with their own lives and finally find the time to meet with each other again and catching up with them. Soonyoung being his usual loud self, talking and laughing almost tumbling over. 

Jihoon as usual, not the one who talks so much. He very much only react to most of it, once in awhile joining in the conversation but that night, he doesn't really wanted to talk much. He was in his head, with his own thoughts when a particular loud laugh broke his own thoughts. His eyes that has been staring off into space, shifted to the owner of the laugh. 

Their friends must have said something really funny because Soonyoung wouldn't stop laughing. But then again, he's just really easy to be entertained by everything, literally everything. And Jihoon? 

He find himself staring at Soonyoung, too lost that he forgets that he's staring at Soonyoung for too long that one could be uncomfortable but Soonyoung doesn't seems to notice and neither Jihoon. He caught up by how his cheeks would bunch up in such adorable way despite having lost weights for the past months because him and Soonyoung always work out together. Never missing a day. 

His eyes would shape into a crescent moon, eyes sparkling so brightly that Jihoon thought the reason why the sky didn't have stars tonight was because they find their rightful place to be in his eyes. Jihoon isn't one who has a lot of interest in galaxy but the galaxy in Soonyoung's eyes has always intrigued him and he couldn't get enough of it. 

It's unfair, Jihoon thought. It's unfair that his eyes resembles galaxy but when he laugh or just smile, he lit up the whole room, catching everyone's attention with his laugh. Jihoon watched Soonyoung catching his breath after laughing so hard but why does Jihoon was the one that felt breathless instead. Soonyoung shines so brightly that he could defeat the Sun. Soonyoung might oppose the idea of it if Jihoon ever get his opinion out saying that Jihoon is his sun and moon, the one that brighten out his world. Jihoon as usual would deny with both cheeks dust in pink, ears colour red and Soonyoung, just being himself pulling Jihoon into a kiss every time it happens.

Jihoon could went on and on about Soonyoung despite not voicing out his thoughts to the latter because _it's embarrassing_. To him at least. A nudge on his side was what made him pulled out from his thoughts. Seungkwan had bumped into him out of excitement and mumbling a sorry before continuing whatever he was doing. Jihoon looked around, hoping that no one would notice how long he had staring at Soonyoung because he too had noticed it and he felt heat creeping up on his cheeks. He drink the water from his cups, wishing that the heat in his cheeks would go away. 

He had missed the glint in Soonyoung's eyes and the smile that stretch widely and in such a great fond as he watched Jihoon at the corner of his eyes. He didn't mention anything though. Until they were alone in their own house, bed. 

Legs tangling around each other and Jihoon was laying on Soonyoung's chest, fumbling with the ring on his finger while humming a comforting and familiar tune to both of them. Moments like this is when Soonyoung appreciate the silent but he had to let out his thoughts, wanting to see the younger's reaction. 

"Jihoon?" The younger hummed, letting he know that he's listening to whatever Soonyoung has to say. Soonyoung didn't say anything so he looked up to the latter. 

"Were you staring at me earlier?" Soonyoung watched how Jihoon's eyes went wide, knowing that he was caught red-handed. He watched Jihoon stuttered, probably wanting to come up with excuses. A faint of red coloured both of his cheeks, painting his ears red and down to his neck. Body becoming stiff on Soonyoung's as he could felt it with how close they were. 

When Jihoon couldn't come up with any excuses, too flustered to even think. He looked away from Soonyoung but it couldn't stop how a smile creep on his face. He smiled shyly with cheeks dusted in faint red, gleaming under the moonlight from their windows. 

"I didn't," Jihoon mumbled shyly under his breath, he almost couldn't hear what Jihoon was saying but knowing Jihoon, he would just deny like usual. Soonyoung's heart clenched in affection, suddenly swelled up with the feeling of how much he loves Jihoon. He pulled the younger into a deep kiss. Too caught up in the moment that they only pulled from each other when they desperately need air in their lungs. Both, Jihoon and Soonyoung blushed to their necks. Cheeks and ears coloured in red but they were both content and that's all that matters. 


End file.
